


Mantra.

by HumptyDumpty



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumptyDumpty/pseuds/HumptyDumpty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure!drabble of 100 words. Takes place prior to the latest events of A Dance With Dragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mantra.

Passing by the spot which had once been blessed by the touch of the spearwife's warm body, his mind continuously rewound time to those moments now seeming so far away. "You know nothing, Jon Snow", her beloved voice whispered still. But Jon had known. He had known that he would have to become one with the enemy, simply not to which degree. As well as he had always known that fire is meant to melt snow, yet Ygritte was dead and he was not. Lastly, this lie he had also used to know: to leave behind, not to be left.


End file.
